AR: Arcanokinesis
Arcanokinesis: kinetic force at a distance Arcanokinesis is projecting and controlling kinetic energy at range. Much like an invisible hand, it is one of the first skills learned by magicians. From direct magic use, under the Common Actuation discipline, it's also one of the last skills learned, as many don't feel the need to progress any further. Also the last, statistically, as many who do push further accidentally destroy themselves. Arcanokinesis is also nearly identical to the psionic skill of telekinetics. It is very similar in the thought-based control process, though the method of channeling the actual power source is obviously extremely different. BASE MECHANIC The most common process of learning Arcanokinesis is initial orientation to magic during first contact and attenuation (as described in Skills section). Arcanokinesis is one of the few routines that is assumed to be learned at a Class D level. Arcanokinesis is controlled as if it were a hand. * The weight limit is pounds per point, multiplied by class. Any object grasped is still affected by gravity, but the grasping force is not. The grasp may lift objects to a height equal to the range in radius from the point of the caster (i.e.; they can only lift to max height if they're lifting the object directly overhead). * The range is in Line-of-Sight feet. * The speed is in feet-per-second. Class D starts at 1 foot per second, while progression to Class C Arcanokinesis allows the speed to jump to the AP skill rating in feet per second. ** There is no limit beyond running out of wand power or concentration on how slow something is carried. On average, the low end tends to be an inch per second for most practitioners. * The magician may adjust the force applied to the object in 6 axis relative to the point of casting: forward/backward, right/left, and up/down. ** "Up" is considered a lift and is subject to the weight limit. Once an object is off the ground, it may be moved in all six axis. ** "Down" created downward movement, and may be considered a compression (or crushing) force if an object is on a solid surface. ** Right/left, as well as forward/backward (push/pull), can move an object along a surface, though weight and friction still apply. ** At skill rating 1, Class D, a magician may move an object in two complementary axis at the same time (up and right, for instance). * The movement is anchored from the physical source of the cast, usually a wand. Because motion is relative, this prevents Arcanokinesis practitioners from being able to fly. * The force area varies but averages a 6"x6" square. It is possible for the force itself to do damage, but unlikely at lower levels due to the distribution of the force. Lifting something and dropping it, or pushing it over ledge, tripping or virtual-tackling are all realistic options. POWER REQUIREMENT The power expenditure at low levels is trivial. With an increase in weight, speed-of-carry and distance from caster, the power expenditure goes up rapidly. Similarly, most uses of the spell are trivial: moving an object under ten pounds over distances of less than 30'. For that, use the first column for point expenditure. Using a wand for Arcanokinesis on something that isn't actually carried, such as flipping a light switch, is effectively negligible. A heavier object, such as a door, falls into column one if it's not stuck or blocked, and the spell is a simple push to close it. Torque-and-grip motion, such as opening a door, becomes available at Class D, skill rating 4. For greater uses, the weight, range and speed columns add multipliers per bloc, per applicable column in the Power Expenditure chart. Class D example: using a wand to move an object that's under 10 pounds, closer than thirty feet, to any other point within 30 feet, takes half a point. For every 10 pound block over 10 pounds, it's an additional 2 points of power. The speed-of-carry for Class D is a static one foot per second. A bargain-basement disposable wand will run out of charge very quickly. Class C example, using a wand to move a 20-pound object from their side to a distance of 50 feet away: 2.2 points for the weight, an additional 2 points to take it past the 30' range out to 50', and flinging it at 20 feet per second adds another 3 points. Getting the satchel charge, detonator now active, from where the magician is standing to their target spot, takes 2.5 seconds and burns 7.2 power points from their wand's crystal. Class Progression Skill ratings climb per use, per the standard skill progression experience mechanic. Progressing in classes, however, requires both an exceptional effort and talent. Class jumps require meeting certain minimums, as well as a training period. In some cases, special Assistance may reduce the time necessary to learn. * For instance: a teacher knowledgable in Class C Arcanokinesis may subtract their own Class C rating in days from the Class D student's duration as they look to learn. For instance, Jolene could get help from Josephine, who has a Class C rating of 15. Instead of 50 days, it would take 35. Traditional instruction is limited to a max reduction of 50% of the time. Other methods may go high or lower as noted. Each class counts as its own sub-skill. Somebody who has a high skill rating for Class D Arcanokinesis starts the skill rating over at "1" should they learn Class C. This means their weight limit will be lower in the beginning, but their range and speed will be greater. The weight will catch up quickly... CLASS D Class D is the default class skill rating. * As always, the Arcanokinesis skill rating limit, no matter what class, is capped to match the AP skill rating. CLASS C To progress to a Class C practice, both AP and Arcanokinesis skill ratings must reach a minimum of 25. After the decision is made, a concentrated (full-time) effort to learn which takes character MR-AP skill rating in game-time days. * Have a teacher? instance, Jolene Magician has an MR of 75 and an AP of 25. It'll take 50 game-days to learn the class jump from D to C. A high MR can work against a character in this case as they overthink what is otherwise an instinctive, semi-physical growth process. CLASS B To progress to a Class B practice, AP and Arcanokinesis Class C skill ratings must reach a minimum of 35. After the decision is made, a concentrated (full-time) effort to learn which takes character MA-AP skill rating in game-time days. * Each Class jump follows a similar principle: the increases in capacity represent different aspects of channeling and controlling arcane energy at that level. The entry level is attribute is a function of average mental capacity as expressed through the growth of the AP skill itself. Jumping classes challenge the MR (reasoning) to reach Class C, then MA (awareness), then MS (strength). CLASS A To progress to a Class A practice, AP and Arcanokinesis Class B skill ratings must reach minimums of 50 and 35, respectively. After the decision is made, a concentrated (full-time) effort to learn which takes character MS-AP skill rating in game-time days. * Class A Arcanokinesis is the stuff of myth and legend. Even if the skill is achieved, having the wand (or caster throughput) to power high-level motion becomes the biggest limiting factor. Category:System Mechanics Category:ARCSYS Category:Skills Category:ARCSYS Routines